Field
The present application relates to prosthetic feet, prosthetic knees, and other prosthetic devices having cams, and more particularly to prosthetic feet, prosthetic knees, and other prosthetic devices having one or more cams and allowing for changes in the angular orientation of a joint by selectively locking and unlocking the joint.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of prosthetics, particularly prosthetic feet and prosthetic knees, it is desirable to provide a high level of functionality with reliable performance. Further, as each user is different, it is desirable to provide a prosthesis that can be adapted to the particular needs of each individual user.
The prior art includes many hydraulic valve-controlled, multi-component joints. However, there is a need for a simple and robust mechanical joint that allows for selective adjustment of the angular orientation of the joint.